Grow as we go
by ohmykhr
Summary: Bel has another sleepless night because of haunting memories, but Lussuria is there to help him through it.


**A/N: This fic is part of a writing event I'm doing on my blog. I'd also like to note that this takes place after the cradle affair, so Bel is around nine or ten years old here. I hope you enjoy this piece, don't forget to leave a review if you did, they make my day!**

* * *

Lussuria is stress baking when he hears small footsteps upstairs, heading towards the kitchen. From the quiet shuffling and poor attempt of tiptoeing , he can tell who it is.

"You should be in bed." He says, but his tone isn't harsh nor demanding.

Bel stands in the doorway in his satin pajamas, holding onto a worn down stuffed bunny toy - it's the only thing he had with him when he joined Varia. His trademark smile is absent and replaced with a thoughtful pout.

"The prince couldn't sleep." He replies with a small voice.

Lussuria isn't at all surprised by the revelation. Earlier that night he heard unusual noises from the boy's room and out of concern pressed his ear against the door. The sound of gasps and choked sobs filled the otherwise quiet room like they had done few nights before.

He knows better to not bring it up with the prideful prince.

"Maybe some warm milk and a leftover chocolate chip cookie could help?" He suggests instead.

Even though Bel's eyes can't be seen, Lussuria knows they are twinkling - Bel is Varia's little sugar monster and probably has sugar running through his veins instead of blood.

Bel climbs to sit on the chair, legs kicking back and forth while Lussuria prepares his midnight snack.

"What's disturbing your sleep?" Lussuria asks as he places the cookie plate and a cup of milk down in front of him.

Bel takes a sip and shoves the entire cookie to his mouth, unwilling and unable to talk.

When he looks at Bel, the way his tiny hands wrap themselves around the cup that seems too big for a child and his feet barely touching the ground as he sits, Lussuria is slammed with the realization that Bel is just a child.

It rarely occurs to him anymore - Bel is part of the group and carries out missions like the rest of the guardians despite being the youngest.

His killer intention and intellect thats mature for his age create a false assumption that Bel is like the rest of them, but he is just a child, who is struggling with an unknown problem and Lussuria has no clue what to do about it.

"Will Boss ever come back? Is he dead?" Bel breaks the silence, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

Lussuria sits down across him, biting down to his lower lip.

"No, he isn't dead." He says, "Boss is just...in a deep sleep."

Lussuria can't read the expression on his face, whether or not he is pleased with the answer he got. The heavy silence between them is too much for Lussuria, so he decides to try his luck.

"Is that what's keeping you up?"

He might be pushing his limits - gaining Bel's trust is a constant game of push and pull. Everytime he thinks he is closer to a breakthrough with him, Bel withdraws back to his shell and closes off.

Bel squirms in his seat, lips pressed into a thin line and Lussuria knows he guessed right; the cradle affair still haunts him in the back of his mind.

"I always looked up to him, you know? Boss." His tone is like a broken whisper. "Nothing is the same now."

"I know what you mean." He offers the boy a weak smile. "It's hard, isn't it? None of us were prepared to this outcome."

A firm nod, that's all he gets from Bel, but that much is enough to plant a seed of hope in Lussuria - he is going in the right direction.

"Let me tell you a secret. Come closer." Bel hovers over the table and Lussuria whispers in his ear. "There might be a way to get our Boss back.

"Really?"

Lussuria nods, holding back the urge to pinch his cheek. "But it's a secret between us, alright?"

"Alright." Bel agrees easily, newfound determination beaming from the prince as he gulps down his milk and wipes his mouth on his sleeve.

"The prince is going back to sleep now." He announces and hops down from the chair.

Lussuria smiles and follows his retreating back with his gaze. "Good night, Bel."


End file.
